legendlegacyfandomcom-20200213-history
Not Much Left
is the fifth quest in the Loss'end Questline. Requirements #Completed Pawn of the Problem. Objectives #Find the shard of Paucity. Description ... Walkthrough ... Progress ... Completion ... Transcript The three land in a hole. *Salvator: We're in a rut. *Tylious: What a deep hole. *The message is changing! Animadverto quam omnia discedis? *Salvator: Notice how everything is leaving? *Tylious: Leaving? *Vanishing? *Salvator: Look at the walls! Some of them are nearly gone. Others are slowly fading. *There's another shard here. *Tylious: The one of Paucity. We've found his famine. *We'll navigate through the tunnels. It'll be here somewhere. The maze is large, but not unconquerable. Eventually the shard is found. *Tylious: There's the shard. My armor is starting to slightly rust... *Salvator: My blade... *Activate the memory, there's another on it. *Salvator: Here goes. A warrior is shown. *???: What did Death do? Did he allow me to awaken an apocalypse? *... *???: I don't know if I will like this newfound purpose of mine... A room filled with moving ethereals. Four figures are shown. One is a hooded visage, another a demon moniker, one is a deity-look of stone, and the final a blackish-green mist. *???: DEATH! *Death: And here he goes again. *???: WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS? *Death: War, settle down. Have a seat. *War: Don't calm me. You know what you have done. *Death: Have I? Haha. Famine. Pestilence. Come in here. *Famine: We know what you have done, Death. Is it for a liable reason? *Death: Well met. *Pestilence: Explain yourself Death. You being the most mysterious. *Death: One day we wish to have a world where motives aren't questioned. A utopia. But the world is not to be a utopia. *Death: Anyways. You three don't realize, I did nothing that has hampered you. Instead, you three will receive your just desserts. *War: Justify. *Death: I merely blessed his blade with an enchant, he already does what all four of us do. Strange for an individual like himself. War, like you, he makes one suffer and wrought. Famine, he causes people to degrade and drain. Pestilence, he can infest others, writhing of their gifts, and lastly myself, he kills. *War: What if he is to die? Are you wanting him to die? One of your Aspects failed to kill him. *Death: And that he shall live by. An aspective demise. *Famine: Didn't he lack a soul? *Pestilence: With what has happened. He's one of those ones. *Death: He dies. He rests here. For all of time. *Famine: How will we divide him? I assume it's probably a adhuc requiescet. *Death: That's right. No interference. No sending to Life. The Primarch dictated that. *Pestilence: Is his abilities to be doubted? *Death: Not at all. The curses he possesses... he was one that is like nothing at all. *War: Otherwordly? *Death: Nothing at all. *War: A nihil? *Death: Most likely. I would forbid him to use it, but I can't interfere primally. *War: It means nothing. That means whatever is hit will cease to exist. Nothing to give to us. *Death: Exactly. *War: Did you give him that power? *Death: No. That is his power. It's unlike anything I've seen any mortal possess. *War: We will discuss this further. Watch him, Death. *Death: I plan on it. Death is in a bed of chambers. From behind, as the memory weeps, a figure holding a skull-topped scepter approaches Death. *Tylious: Who the hell was that at the end? *Salvator: I haven't the slightest, it was probably an Aspect. *Tylious: Our friend... a puppet. If he does die, no return. *Salvator: We can't get to him without the key! *Let's go find the key! *Tylious: Well said! *Salvator: The paper is changing again... Rewards ... Category:Loss'end Questline quests